


Reboot

by Lonelyhalf10



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi, Spaceships, idonnoplzhavemercy, very first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyhalf10/pseuds/Lonelyhalf10
Summary: A second chance, a new life or a whole new world...This is going to be about a girl who never knew life when she was alive but when her lonely world ended the world became alive.And of course there will be narcissistic humans with vile intentions, who think their ego is bigger than the world.  And some cute little children to counterbalance the vileness.
Kudos: 3





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> *serves a freshly made ancient dish*  
> just try it and .... plz dont laugh (/ω＼)

Chapter 1>>>

Source connected…

Beep…

Initiating the startup process…

Beep… beep… beep

Startup in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Beeeeeeeep……

(Static)…

System online…

Dr. Reiter finally let go of the breath he has been holding in for ages.

“Congratulations Doctor!!!!” Trevor, his partner and best friend patted his shoulder, “You did it.” 

Yes, he actually did it. A Hybrid Intelligence System (H.I.S.), made by combining artificial intelligence with a human consciousness. It took him, 3 years, 4 months, 1 week, 3 days, 7 hrs, 47 minutes and 2 seconds. Yeah he likes to be statistical so sue him.

“Now tell me what does big success of a big guy calls for?” Trevor asked him playfully.

“No Trev. We still have to do some tests and-

“No Wayne.” Trevor interrupted him, “You have been sitting here for like-” he glanced at Reiter’s record tab, “Whole lot of, 1 week, 3 days, 7 hrs, 47 minutes and 2 no its 5 now so 5 seconds. Now it’s time for a break, I’m pretty sure the testing can wait one day or two. It’s not like he’ll run away.”

Reiter massaged his temples, “But-

“No buts.” Trevor dismissed him again, “Now tell me big success of big guy call for-  
He asked again.

Reiter chuckled, “I don’t know, party maybe? Where do you even get these phrases from?”

“Wrong answer, Wayne!!” Trevor swung his arm around his shoulders, “It calls for-” he took out a whistle from his pocket and blew it. 

“Party!!!!!!!” he yelled in his ear.

He’s just like a child sometimes, Reiter thought as he followed him to the dining area. 

In a lavish room, somewhere-

“Sir, a report came from the militia research centre at 7:47:02. The H.I.S. project is successful; they will be testing it tomorrow.” A female robot told a man in mechanical voice.

The man rose from the bed, picked up the lamp from the bedside and started walking towards the robot.

“What time is it?” he said groggily.

“Sir it’s 7:49:02-

Before she could complete, he swung the lamp and smashed her face to pieces.

“7:49:02 in the God damned MORNING!!!" he yelled throwing the lamp aside.

Hearing the noises his assistant came in with guards, “What’s the matter Sir?” he asked, seeing the broken machine on the floor.

The man looked at assistant, “I told you to not disturb my sleep.” He was angry.

The assistant gulped, “But sir it’s almost 8-” 

“Almost…but not quite yet!!!” He stared the assistant down.

“Charles!!!” he called and a bald man came in, “Yes, Master.” he bowed.

“Send him to the mines-” the man said gesturing towards the assistant “- and clean this up.” he kicked the machine. He looked at the time 7:49:56, “Dismissed…”

It was 8:00:00 now, and he was standing in front of the chief in court, “Fergus Mars reporting to the Federation.”

“Punctual as usual commander Mars.” The chief praised him.  
Mars bowed, “It’s my Job sir.”

He was the commander of an elite fleet, thousands worked under him, one of the best out in the field. But the federation was like a web there’s always someone on the top of you and in here he had two superiors. The first one was the chief Marcus, slick as snake; he only likes things to go his way. The other one was-

“Commander superior!!” chief saluted in front of the screen. 

The superior commander Jacob Monarch, their family has been dominating the federation for generations, strict and fearsome.

After the commander was done talking to Marcus he cut the call off, he didn’t even noticed Mars.

“Our commander is very excited about the H.I.S project.” Marcus said, picking up his morning tea. 

“Did you get the report?” he asked, sipping the tea.

“Yes sir!!” Mars replied.

“Good, then you know what to do.” Marcus ordered him with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Yes sir!!” Mars saluted him again and left. Charles joined him on his way to the lab.

“You look annoyed master, is something wrong?” he asked quietly.

Mars took off his cap and held it to Charles, “What does it feels like? To work for a snake who is too scared to catch its own prey.”

Charles took the cap gracefully and answered, “It is definitely annoying Master.” 

They reached the lab, “Manage the appointments, I’ll be a bit late.” Mars told Charles and entered into the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a first timer and total noob so... yeah, i think u probably got that from summary. so if u think it was okay-okay plz tell me.


End file.
